El final
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: lamentablemente no todos los finales son de color rosa, y para Draco y Ginny este es su final...


_**El final**_

Ruby P. Black

El cayó. Él realmente había caido y el rayo de luz que había emitido la varita ya no era visible. Le había atravesado.

- ¡Ginny! - gritó Ron al ver correr a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué iba hacia él? El varón menor de los Weasley no se movió de donde estaba pues sostenía a Neville que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y además cuidaba de Harry junto con Hermione.

Pero sí observó a su hermana a la vez que Remus se abría paso al frente y desarmaba de un certero hechizo a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Ginny! – volvió a gritar.

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo, como quien da de bruces con la realidad, como quien yace sobre un frío metal… sobre la muerte. Se arrodilló en la hierva húmeda y él abrió los ojos.

- No hagas melodrama – dijo su voz, suave, sin ningún tipo de frialdad.

Y la batalla alrededor de ellos se detuvo, para mirarles.

**Cuidate, amor mio, cuidate**

**El tiempo que ya no estaré contigo.**

- ten cuidado – miró el entorno mientras tragaba saliva – no es juego.

- Ya lo sé. No digas eso ahora – refunfuñó – tonos ha llamado a sanadores…

- No conocerán el contrahechizo – levantó una mano, se veía llena de lo que parecían ser venas, líneas finísimas de color rojizo – ni yo lo sé.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó ella poniéndose de pie.

- espera…

- ¡Necesitamos el contrahechizo! ¡La cura – le gritaba un poco desesperada.

- Espera… - volvió a decir él más fuerte.

- Draco…

Los ojos grises penetraron su alma. Cada espacio de su ser y se sintió desnuda frente a él.

- Sólo debes tener cuidado.

- Pero…

- No – sonrió de lado con sarcasmo y su atractivo le estremeció – deja esos paseos nocturnos duerme – le aconsejó

**Duerme bien, amor mío, duerme bien**

**Y recuerda que podrás soñar conmigo**

- No sería lo mismo sin tu arrogancia conmigo.

Él sonrió, con sinceridad y Ginny se agachó a su altura. Le acarició una mano con gesto distraído, la mano lastimada. Los gritos tras ellos les anunciaron que la batalla había continuado.

**Abrazame, amor mío, abrazame**

**Llegó la triste hora de mi viaje**

Draco sintió una punzada en el estómago, quizás el hechizo se extendía por su cuerpo, su mano se liberó de la de ella y le acarició el rostro. Merlín, se sentía tan desesperado que sólo quería aferrarse a ella, y ¿Cómo decirlo? Si había aprendido a no hacerlo.

Una sonrisa surcó sus recuerdos. Un paseo a la noche… una discusión divertida en la que no peleaban pero si jugaban a ver quien era más testarudo. Se cruzó por su mente alguna caricia furtiva.

Un beso robado.

Se miraron. Un instante que se hizo eterno y Ginny se echó a sus brazos, no quería dejarle ir, no ahora que había descubierto algo tan bonito y real como lo que tenía. No ahora que hasta él era capaz de asumirlo.

Escondió la cabeza en su hombro mientras Malfoy se sentaba y la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió otra convulsión… Se aferró más a ella.

**Amame, amor mío, amame**

**Que quiero que tu voz sea mi equipaje.**

**Bésame, amor mío, bésame**

**La lluvia del adiós moja tu cara…**

- Sabes lo que siento, siempre pareces saberlo todo – le dijo ella con suavidad, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – porque…

- Ginny…

- bésame.

Se separaron levemente y ella le sonrió, sin dejar de llorar

Muchos aún le miraban pero una nueva convulsión y un estremecimiento en el estómago le indicó a Draco que no era momento para pensar en ellos. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de la pelirroja y ella se derritió, a pesar del aspecto de ellas.

Los labios de Draco se posaron con suavidad en su mejilla, sorbiendo alguna que otra lágrima, luego besaron la comisura de los labios femeninos, arrancando un leve suspiro, una sonrisa que se hizo eterna en la mente de Draco.

**Y quiero una sonrisa en tu mirada…**

**Amor mío…**

El siguiente paso fue un beso en los labios, desenfrenado, que dejó atónitos a los que observaron a Ginny rodear el cuello del rubio, y a él atraer su cintura.

- Dejalos… - le advirtió Neville a ron – que eso es un beso de despedida.

El amor es la explosión más intensa y bella en el pecho y Draco nunca antes la había sentido. No sabía que era eso, que le temblaran las piernas o que el susurro de su chica le erizara la piel. No había sabido nunca pero ahora lo sentía…. Intensamente.

A punto de morir.

- Maldición, Lucius, dilo – exclamaba Remus. Algunos aurores se le habían unido. El rubio tenía una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro y aunque ya estaba desamarrado y le habían aplicado hechizos, no reaccionaba.

Sólo sonreía.

**Cuidate, no te olvides, cuídate**

**Que el día que yo vuelva estés hermosa**

Con dificultad, Draco se puso de pie.

- Escucha, algún dia nos veremos… ¿esta bien? – ella asintió torpemente – debes estar… debes estar linda, porque yo sabré cada cosa acerca de ti.

- Siempre lo sabes todo.

Malfoy asintió.

**Escríbeme, cada día, escríbeme**

**Y cuéntame tus sueños y tus cosas**

**Ámame, no me llores, ámame**

**Y piensa que los días pronto pasan**

- ya no llores.

- te amo – balbuceó Ginny sin mirarle.

Draco la abrazó, recargando un poco su peso en ella.

- también yo – susurró muy bajo para que sólo la pelirroja escuchara.

- No quiero esto – las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y se aferró a la espalda del rubio, con firmeza y voluntad. Si él se iba, se iría con el.

El rubio se contorsionó al sentir otra punzada y ambos ya habían caído bajo el hechizo. Ella le sujeto a sí misma y se estremeció ante el contacto que era demasiado extraño.

**Yo no se, que decirte, yo no sé**

**Mi voz también se ahoga en mi garganta**

Draco Malfoy, el altivo, arrogante, cayó sobre sus espaldas bruscamente y a pesar de que su rostro era inexpresivo. Seguramente estaba sufriendo.,

De contraste escuchaba tras él, la risa de tu padre y a todos vitoreando a Harry potter.

San potter.

Sería feliz, en cambio él estaba muriéndose, sólo por haber cambiado a la posición correcta. Entonces miró a Ginny, ante todo, valía la pena esos recuerdos que se llevaba, cada muestra de afecto, su cariño, su confianza… porque quizás nadie daba un centavo por él, en cambio su Ginny sí. Ella era… única.

La miró y sonrió de lado, ¿Quién diría, alguna vez, que sentiría algo tan intenso por una Weasley? Increíble.

Ella se acercó a él, a sus labios.

- Ámame…

**Fin**

Yo sigo aca con mi onda de los finales triste, si se que este es medio extraño ya que hasta parece inconcluso pero no se extenderá ni habrá epílogo, todos pueden, así, elegir lo que mejor crean para su final.

Esto es muy autónomo, jaja.

Por otro lado, al menos así todos se pueden imaginar lo que quieran.

Los dejo, gracias por todo por el aguante, prometo contestar los reviews.

Besos

Ruby (Sol)


End file.
